Walking Her Home
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Mark Shultz's Walking Her Home. Arthur\Molly with lyrics to Mark Shultz's song. ---He walked her through the best days of her life, 60 years together and he never left her side---


a\n: this was another author's idea, but they never got around to writing it, so they so graciously let me try and do it justice with my spin on the story. Hope you enjoy! God bless and reviews are suggested. ;) Also, the author is: OSUSprinks, check out the profile, awesome author!!!!! the song is Mark Shultz: Walking Her Home; beautiful song, especially for Molly and Arthur..I just love them, I cry listening to this....or thinking of them for that matter, lol. Sorry, now I'm rambling, ENJOY!

_Looking back  
He sees it all  
It was her first date the night he came to call_

Her dad said son  
Have her home on time  
And promise me you'll never leave her side  
He took her to a show in town  
And he was ten feet off the ground 

Arthur Weasley remembered their first date, it was so perfect....couldn't have gone any better, actually. Thank Merlin! He was so awkward....he had loved Molly Ann Prewett so much even then. He remembers walking up to the door, and her father, John, looking sternly at him.

"Have her home on time....nine O'clock sharp....oh and Son.....don't leave her. Promise me you'll always be by her side?" Arthur was saved by Molly answering, "Dad! Its just our first time..hanging out...." Molly blushed and John chuckled, kissing his daughter. Arthur had read between the lines then though, he knew she was too awkward to say, "date," as was he. She had also saved him from embarrassment then, because if she wouldn't of jumped in, rpelying to her father, he would've surely promised, he never intended to leave the woman beside him.

They went to a show in town, holding tight to each other the whole time, and Arthur smiled as she looked up at him, his heart swelled, he had never felt the way he had in that moment.....and he never did again, unless he was with Molly. When he looked down on her, her chin quivered, afraid that he had noticed her appraising gaze on him, but he smiled.

"Little, wobbly, tonight...MollyWobbles?" He whispered, she blushed. Her first date, first nickname, first love now......that night....and he began walking her home.

_He was walking her home  
And holding her hand  
Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him  
Down that old road  
With the stars up above  
He remembers where he was the night he fell in love  
He was walking her home _

The road was old and vintage, and the way she kept smiling assuringly, took his breath. The stars were twinkling above him and he knew, that was the night he fell in love, not only with her, but ONLY with her....he'd never felt this wya before, and he knew he never wanted or would lose that with his Molly. Her fiery temper and loving heart collided amazingly with his care-free, calm attitude...they evened each other out; were truly made for each other.

_Ten more years and a waiting room  
At half past one  
And the doctor said come in and meet your son_

His knees went weak  
When he saw his wife  
She was smiling as she said he's got your eyes

And as she slept he held her tight  
His mind went back to that first night 

Pregnant? it hadn't been real until he heard his wife screaming...she really was in labour; really having his child. It was ten years later, after that first date, and nickname, and love, and he still felt the same way he did in those moments...the night he fell in love, the difference wa,s they stayed madly in love, and now a healer walked up to him, "Come in and meet your Son," and confirmed their love...out of it, they had made a beautiful baby boy. As he gazed adoringly at his wife, she smiled up at him, with the famous smile that had hooked him, and Molly sighed contentedly, "He's got your eyes."

Molly fell asleep a few hours later and Arthur crawled in bed with her, holding her tight, his arm wrapped protectively around her stomach which had nourished and loved his son for the past 8 1\2 months. He kissed her forehead and she breathed in deeply, smiling. That smile! And again he went back to that night.

_He was walking her home  
And holding her hand  
Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him  
Down that old road  
With the stars up above  
He remembers where he was the night he fell in love  
He was walking her home _

Many people thought Arthur and Molly were too love-stricken to ever make it, but here they were, always growing stornger and closer. Through every birth, through her heroic brothers passings, through their final child...a daughter! through the fall and rise of Lord Voldemort, and through his attack, almost death....and almost hers. They had wlaked each other through the best days of their lives.....and Arthur couldn't understand that now, she wasn't smiling_______

_He walked her through the best days of her life  
Sixty years together and he never left her side _

Arthur had never thought of leaving his Molly, he loved her, dearly, with everything he had, and everything he was and always would be or would become. They knew everythign and anything about each other. Sometimes, love was a dismal understatement, others, it was the only way the could perfectly be described.

_A nursing home  
At eighty-five  
And the doctor said it could be her last night  
And the nurse said Oh  
Should we tell him now  
Or should he wait until the morning to find out _

Healers congregated outside room 235, Weasley, Molly. The chart was fairly simple....She was bad...she was sick...she was quite possibly, terminally, dying. The healers knew how Arthur was always there, most knew him from the ministry, form his attack, and just form all their children, and they knew their understated love together, but now, they were contemplating on the right time to tell him she was passing. They thought this hour was actually the first he was gone, to get a shower or food....and they decided to check one more time if she was awake. Rain was now pouring down on the windows and the clock struck 1 A.M. A beautiful atmosphere, and the healers collected themselves before walking in, but their shield was shattered soon.......

_When they checked her room that night _

"Healer Jonhson,"

"I know." They were all distressed....touched though.

_He was laying by her side  
_

_Oh he was walking her home  
And holding her hand  
Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end  
And just for a while they were eighteen  
And she was still more beautiful to him than anything  
He was walking her home  
He was walking her home_

Looking back  
He sees it all  
It was her first date the night he came to call

Before the clock turned 3 A.M. Molly opened her eyes and smiled at Arthur. She was about to say something, trying to speak but she couldn't and the pain of not being able to function shown in her eyes. she couldn't hug him, love him, kiss him, talk to him one last time? Please God one last time....

"MollyWobbles....no words are needed love...you know that." he replied sobbing, and he held her tight. One last time, she didn't kiss, love, or hug him....but for the love the created together, the plea God answered, "One last time," granted him the priveldge of one last time, walking her home.

a\n: i cannot convey every feeling, this is just too fitting for them. Also, I know I put a lot of emphasis on her smile, so when yall see half blood prince and she smiles, don't sue for the past repeating itself, haha, and also, listen to this song...its amazing, and it has so much of them in it let alone love concerning anyone.

God bless


End file.
